Chaz Milton Looper
All info was provided Chaz Milton Looper at Sonny with a Chance Wiki Chaz Milton Looper (portrayed by Sterling Knight) is Chad Dylan Cooper's stunt double in the Sonny with a Chance episode "My Two Chads". Background Chad has been sending Chaz on any date with Sonny he deemed too "dangerous". This includes bike riding, rollerskating, eating Mexican food, rock climbing, drinking hot chocolate, and playing darts. And since Chaz is completely identical to Chad, Sonny was never able to recognize the difference until she saw both Chad and Chaz together. Sonny claims that because Chaz has been on more dates with her than Chad that he knows more about her than him. Chaz himself has a girlfriend until Sonny breaks them up accidentally. He tells her it's okay and he'll fix things with her later. Whether or not he does is unknown. Eventually, Chaz ends up in a full body cast after Nico and Grady convince him to sword fight while spelunking with them. Chaz might only appear in this episode after his tongue gets broken after Nico and Grady feeds pudding to him. Chaz has a pretty blonde girlfriend who eventually Sonny breaks up with after she thinks that Chaz is Chad who is cheating on her. Personality Though Chaz looks identical to Chad, he is nearly the polar opposite. While Chad cares very deeply for his outward appearance, Chaz is much more laid back about it. When Sonny messes his hair up, instead of quickly fixing it as Chad does, he just stands there. Chaz also replies,"Indeed." to Sonny's question, "Really?", which fails to set off the "Good. Good. Fine. Fine." arguments that Chad and Sonny usually have. Also, when Sonny breaks him up with his girlfriend, instead of becoming very angry with her, he appears to be okay with the situation and promises to make things right with his girlfriend on his own. This a contrast to Chad, who would have whined about it. Chaz is quite adventurous and does not give up on an opportunity to try something new (such as swordplaying while spelunking). Trivia *Based on the episode "My Two Chads," Chaz has been on more dates with Sonny than Chad. *Chaz is played by Sterling Knight, who also portrays Chad. *According to "My Two Chads", Chaz is the total opposite of Chad. *There is a running gag in "My Two Chads" is whenever Sonny, Chad, Chaz are trying to show a difference between Chad and Chaz, they emphasize the "zzz (Cha'z')" sound at the end of Chaz. And vice versa, when they refer to Chad, they emphasize "ddd (Cha'd'".) at end of Chad. *It's possible he appeared in A So Random Holiday Special, because two Chads appear before the audience. While many believe this was a special effects trick, the audience on So Random! is watching the show live, meaning Chaz would have needed to appear. Only the viewers watching Sonny With a Chance would be able to see the special effects trick. *Chaz is from Sacramento, California. Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sonny with a Chance Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:American characters Category:Students